New Years
by lazyrin
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring various characters during the New Year's season.
1. 2016

I.

December 31, 2016

Gumshoe handed him a small parcel wrapped in newspaper. Phoenix gave his best attempt to tone down the look of confusion on his face, but Gumshoe stayed there, standing in front of him looking at Phoenix and the gift expectantly.

"Open it, c'mon!" The attorney raised his eyebrows. Gumshoe only nodded his head.

"Oh, um…" Phoenix fumbled the unexpected present, tearing the newspaper off to reveal a Christmas Badger toy.

"Well, pal?" the detective grinned.

"Um," he repeated. "Thanks… pal?"

Gumshoe roared with laughter. Phoenix took a step back. "Ah, I knew you'd like it! Sorry it's late, but Christmas itself kinda got pushed aside when…" his grin deflated as both men recalled the events of the past week. _The trial, Edgeworth, Von Karma… Ack. Better speak up before things get weird and depressing_.

"Thank you Detective Gumshoe," Phoenix offered. "I didn't get you anything though…"

Gumshoe's face brightened once again. "What're you talking 'bout, pal?! That 'festive-size' box of instant noodles you sent was a real treat! I won't be starving through the New Year!" _Wait, festive what noodles and when did I… oh. She must've sent them. _"Ha ha!" he clapped Phoenix on the shoulder as he turned to leave, a stern-faced Edgeworth waiting for him and tapping his finger impatiently.

"Happy New Year, pal!" he called out, waving goodbye. Edgeworth briefly nodded in Phoenix's direction.

"Happy New Year." He smiled grimly as he half-heartedly waved back at the magenta-suited man.

"My regards to you and Miss Fey." Was all Edgeworth said. "And thank you for the… present, I guess. I trust Miss Fey was the one who chose it."

"You shoulda seen how happy he was that you guys got him a Steel Samu- OW- Yeah, pal! Tell Miss Fey we said Hi when you see her back at the office!"

"Um." Phoenix stood in place, slightly dazed by his encounter with the detective and the prosecutor.

_Right_, he thought. _The office._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

The stillness that blanketed the Wright and Co. Law Offices was unsettling to Phoenix. The trial that had ended three days ago had left an impact on everyone involved. But it was the silence ringing through the office that bugged Phoenix the most. He cradled the receiver closer to his ear.

"… It's alright over here, I guess." The voice on the phone continued in a blank tone. "The elders were pleased to hear that my powers were awakened, but I spared the details from them."

"Hmm," was all he offered, as he stared out the window to the snow falling outside. Both ends of the line were silent for a moment, until the voice spoke up again.

"How're things over there, Nick?"

Phoenix glanced at his attorney's badge on his desk in front of him. This time last year, he would not have expected anything like the last six months to ever happen to him. His first trial (and win), losing the Chief, meeting Maya, seeing Edgeworth in court, and a few more victories after that…

"Could be better, could be worse." He shrugged. "Today my wallet's the thickest it's been in months, but I gotta say, it's pretty quiet on my own. Are you sure you won't be coming back any time soon?"

The spirit medium in Kurain smiled, "Sorry, Nick. Training takes months."

"What's one day to take a break from… what was it again? Sitting under a waterfall?" he asked. "The waterfall's still going to be there when you come back."

"Ha, ha. Nice try," Maya chuckled wryly. "Y'know, when I was younger I thought the New Year meant everything really was brand-new. I looked forward to the first training after the New Year because I thought the water in the waterfall was new."

She paused and laughed at how silly the thought was, and Phoenix couldn't help but join in.

"Sis always said she thought it was cute when I'd wake her up to greet the first sunrise with me because I thought the sun was new too." Phoenix smiled at the thought of a young Maya causing mischief for her big sister. "But then one year I asked her what happens to the old sun from the last year, and that's when I realized."

"Realized what?" the young attorney asked.

"New Year doesn't mean that everything automatically changes and we leave behind everything that's happened in the past twelve months. The same sun will keep rising and setting. We just… we carry on."

Phoenix let her words sink in as they fell back into their comfortable silence. It was these rare quiet moments with Maya where her wisdom would unexpectedly shine through.

Phoenix decided to try the question again. Not having the "and Co." around in the office was unsettling, even if had only been two days. He wouldn't admit it to her face just yet, but she'd become a fixture in his daily life. "So I've gotta ask one last time: are you absolutely sure you won't be visiting the city ... Not even for one delicious, mouthwatering burger?"

The tinkling laugh filled Phoenix's ears. "Nii~iick! Training takes months, I told you." She chided. "It'll take even longer if I keep having these hour-long calls with you every night."

"I need to focus if I want to become a better medium," her tone changed to wistful. "And I don't think it'll happen soon if I don't dedicate every minute of my time to it."

A sigh filled the receiver. Phoenix braced himself; he knew where this was going. "… I'll need to shut myself from the outside world as part of my training, and, well, that includes contact with people who are not in Kurain…. Nick. Nick? You still there?"

"Hmm? Ah," Phoenix cleared his throat. _Knew it._ "Yeah, still here."

"That's good. It's kind of a bummer, really, I mean they've already got me on a strict training diet and now, this, well…" Maya paused. "Never mind."

Phoenix thought about pressing her further on what she was going to say. "So Nick," _Lost your chance to ask_. "Next time you see me, I'll be a full-fledged spirit medium."

He picked up his badge. "Looks like you've got your New Year's resolution." He mused, running his thumb over the grooves and raised scale. "Ace Spiritualist, right?"

"You know it, Nick. Can't be a fumbling rookie like this guy I met this year was." Maya giggled. "I'll give training my very best and next thing you know you won't even recognize me when I walk into the office!"

"… Because you'll be channeling someone?" he deadpanned.

"_Because_ I'll be channeling someone!" she exclaimed. "Let a girl have her punchline, Nick!"

Laughter filled both ends of the line once again. Phoenix wished his friend all the best and she the same.

"Happy New Year, Attorney Wright."

"Happy New Year, spirit-medium in training."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm not very good at summaries and these one-shots are meant to stand alone, because I think my writing style changes (eheheh, oops). But since they all have the same theme, I decided to keep them as a collection of stories as I go.


	2. 2019

IV.

December 31, 2019

In these past twelve months, Phoenix Wright had lost several things that meant a lot to him. Things he'd never expected to lose, things he'd taken for granted, and things he thought he'd have for many more years to come.

In February, Phoenix came close to losing his life. Or at least that's what would be expected of someone who ran onto a burning bridge only to fall into freezing waters from a quite a considerable height. He also came close to losing his assistant and best friend, but it turns out she'd been in the courtroom with him all along, just not beside him. Nor was she the same person. But Phoenix didn't want to think about that episode of their lives again.

It was in April that he lost his assistant and best friend. Not in the same way he thought he'd lost her back in February, but it might as well have been. At least, that's what it felt like the week after she'd boarded the train and left Los Angeles. It was like two years ago all over again and _oh my god_ the office was just _so freakin' quiet_.

And since the universe felt so generous, they decided to make Phoenix's life even harder. A few days later, Phoenix Wright lost his badge. Two years before, he would have never imagined having his attorney's badge taken away from him. He would've given you a tight-lipped smile and politely excuse himself. _You wouldn't believe this crazy story this person told me today_, he'd rant later on back at the office and have a good laugh.

Now normally, losing his badge would have been the last push over his tipping point. He'd already welcomed the dark, depressing thoughts into his mind the moment he stepped out of the courtroom. And he did consider following the footsteps of an old friend and pulling an "_Ex__-Attorney Phoenix Wright chooses death_", but several lengthy phone calls with said old friend and a brief visit from earlier mentioned (now also former) assistant and best friend knocked some sense into him. _And thank goodness they did_, he'd think to himself later.

Because while the universe took away several things that meant a lot to him, it also gave him the little girl currently perched on his shoulders. The sweet, bright-eyed little girl that got him out of bed every morning and made him read bedtime stories to her at night. Both Phoenix Wright and Trucy Gramarye—no, Trucy _Wright_—spent the remaining six months moving past what they'd lost (his career, her family) and building the new life they had together as father and daughter.

As he held her high, she _ooh_-ed and _aah-_ed over the colorful explosions in the sky. Booms and fizzes filled the air. _Wow, Daddy!_ she exclaimed, awestruck_. Did you see that?!_ Her voice was full of admiration and excitement.

After the grand celebration, he'd carry her back home as she dozed off in his arms, mumbling something about having fireworks in her next act.

And Phoenix would just smile and hold his daughter even closer. In that moment, he felt the weight of the last twelve months dissolve into tiny colorful embers of their own.

All because of the same little girl that, without even realizing it, became all he needed to simply be happy.


	3. 2021

VI. 2021

January 6, 2021

The first time Trucy met Maya, the young girl was convinced that the Master of Kurain was also a magician. Maybe even the greatest one, in fact. Probably _way_ better than the Gramaryes.

"But Daddy!" the ten-year old exclaimed to her dad "Weren't you even paying attention to what she did?!"

"Truce," he held her hand as they walked. "She had my full attention just as much as she had yours."

"Exactly! I mean, I'm a young professional, so I've got years ahead of me to become a real pro just like Miss Maya. With Mr. Hat, I'm off to a good start but—""Trucy," "The tricks I'm performing at the moment are great, but they're not _great_—""Trucy," "But even if I added a thousand new things to my act they wouldn't even come close to her _one_ act—" "_Trucy._"

"What, Daddy?" she looked up at her dad, her eyes shining with thoughts and imagination jumping around her head. Phoenix knelt down to his daughter's level, smiling as he placed a hand on his daughter's head.

"Maya's not a magician, Trucy."

"_But she can turn into a completely different person, Daddy!_" the girl balled her hands into fists, determination plastered on her face. "She didn't even need to create an illusion or distract to buy time to make her transformation. _She just does it!_"

Phoenix patted her head again and straightened up. A jingle of keys and a click open later, father and daughter stepped into their small apartment. "We're home!" Trucy announced to the empty room as Phoenix switched the lights on.

"Get ready for bed, Truce," He remained indifferent to the young magician pouting as he set their bags down. "We've had a long trip, let's get some rest, okay? Go on, before it gets late."

He watched as Trucy bounced down the hall. When she was out of his sight, he pulled out his phone and started to type.

_- My daughter thinks channeling is magic. She's your number one fan. You better explain what a spirit medium really is._

His phone buzzed ten seconds later.

_= Aww, she's a sweetie. I'm her number one fan too! She was so cute wearing her first kimono._

_- I'm blaming you if Trucy insists on visiting the temples every New Year from now on._

_= You can take the girl out of the tradition but you can't take the tradition out of the girl, Nick._

His eyebrows went up.

_- Explain to me why I had to smuggle a triple bacon cheeseburger into Kurain for you, then._

_= I HAVE AN IRON DEFICIENCY, NICK! THE ELDERS DON'T UNDERSTAND!_

He shook his head, chuckling at the thought of Maya furiously typing her reply.

_- Yeah, yeah. Thanks again for letting us spend time there._

_= Are you kidding? You were a blast to have. Out of all the visitors and tourists that came, you were the best._

_- … Are you talking about Trucy and I or the burger?_

_= Well, if I had to choose it'd go something like 1) Trucy 2) Burger 3) Nick_

_- Maya Fey, I will never bring you a single burger again._

_= I TAKE IT BACK DAMNIT NICK LEARN TO TAKE A JOKE A LITTLE LOL AND ROFLMAO NEVER HURT ANYONE_

_- Calm down, Sal._

_= But seriously. It would be great to have you two back here again soon. Maybe Pearly and Truce could actually meet._

_= Also so you could return those sandals, they're the property of Kurain Village._

Phoenix glanced away from his phone and stared at his feet.

_- Pearls could clear up the whole channeling-isn't-magic thing. And these sandals are nice._

_= … I'm more afraid of what would happen if those two became best friends. It's bound to happen; Feys and Wrights get along instantly._

_- We can worry when that actually happens. For now I'm just valuing my life while Pearls doesn't know I have a daughter, albeit adopted._

_= Ha. "Mr Nick how could u do this to ur ~*~special~someone~*~ ?!"_

Phoenix shuddered at the thought. Hell hath no fury like a Pearls scorned.

_- I'd like to stay alive for at least one more year, thanks. _

_= Why, so you can keep playing piano tunes really badly? You need to do something better with the time you have. Go watch the _Metal Sword Samurai _DVD I sent you for Christmas, let me know what you think._

_- Maybe this year I'll take piano lessons. _

There's a longer delay until the next message arrives.

_= … Nick, we both know you won't take piano lessons. _

"Daddy, I'm all set!" Phoenix looked up as Trucy appeared in the doorway in her pajamas.

He smiled at his daughter. "I'll say goodnight in just a sec." She nodded and headed for her bedroom.

_- I think I'll just be Trucy's daddy this year and look after my baby girl._

_= That's way better. I miss her already. You take good care of her, Nick. Until the next New Year! _

"Tell Miss Maya I say hello!" Trucy called from her room.

_- Have a good year, Maya. Trucy says hello._

_= Right back at ya, Nick. Give that adorable girl a big hug for me._


End file.
